Il était temps que tu te mettes à l'archéologie
by Nanthana14
Summary: Lara savait ce qu'elle était : une pilleuse de tombes, rien à voir avec une archéologue, pourtant aujourd'hui pour son meilleur ami, elle allait devoir le devenir [Challenge de septembre 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème Emmenez votre fandom au boulot]


**Je ne** **possède rien des jeux vidéos ou des films.**

 **Lara savait ce qu'elle était : une pilleuse de tombes, rien à faire avec une archéologue, pourtant aujourd'hui pour son meilleur ami, elle allait devoir le devenir** **[Challenge de septembre 2018 – Collectif NONAME. Thème Emmenez votre fandom au boulot]**

 **Dans ce thème il fallait insérer votre fandom dans votre métier. Alors c'est parti pour l'achéologie et Tomb Raider est juste le fandom qu'il faut !**

 **Une nouvelle fois, cette histoire ne prend en compte que les 8 premiers jeux et les deux films avec Angeline Jolie. Rien de ce qui concerne le reboot puisque je ne connais pas.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **Défi de l'auteur ! Petite question quelle est l'anecdote la plus drôle qui vous ai arrivé au boulot ? Eh bien réponse dans le texte qui va suivre en fait. Du coup, on se retrouve en note de fin ;)**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **PS 2 : MINUTE HISTORIQUE...** _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette couverture ?_ **Alors c'est une fresque de Tell el-dab'a qui présente une scène de saut de taureau. C'est un motif et un jeu qui n'est pas égyptien mais crétois (minoen) et qui fait du site un lieu** **exceptionnel** **d'échange culturel.**

* * *

 ** _Il était temps que tu te mettes à l'archéologie_**

Aleksander était charmant, la peau mate, les yeux bleus, les cheveux bruns lui tombant aux épaules. Il n'était pas le plus grand ni le plus musclé des hommes qu'elle avait rencontré, mais il avait ce corps d'athlète qui lui plaisait beaucoup avec sa musculature longiligne. Elle aimait aussi son petit sourire charmeur et la fine cicatrice qui coupait la droite de ses lèvres. Elle aimait son humour et son accent russe aussi. Il était son ami. Un ami sincère avec lequel elle savait qu'elle pouvait partager des moments plus intimes sans que cela n'affecte leur relation. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps.

Aleksander et Lara avaient le même âge. Il était le fils du meilleur ami de son père et ils avaient fait quelques jolies bêtises quand ils étaient adolescents. De la passion de leurs pères pour les mystères et les choses du passé, ils en avaient tous les deux fait leur métier : Lara en devenant cette pilleuse de tombes connues et crainte à la fois ; Aleksander en prenant une voie plus classique qui l'avait amené à passer un PhD en protohistoire égyptienne. Au fil des années, il était devenu un égyptologue reconnu et Lara aimait bien le taquiner à ce sujet.

Par contre, son dernier coup de fil n'avait rien d'amusant. Le message était si laconique que le jeune femme s'était maudite de l'avoir manqué. Elle le connaissait comme si s'était son frère et le ton de sa voix, lui apprenant que son père était mort l'avait touchée. Elle était bloquée en Amérique du Sud et elle n'avait pas pu le rejoindre à Moscou pour l'enterrement. A peine rentrée, Lara avait tenté de le joindre à l'université, mais on lui avait appris qu'il s'était envolé pour l'Egypte. C'était bien Aleksander cette réaction : aller se noyer sous le travail pour ne pas penser.

Lara avait donc décidé de le rejoindre. En ce moment, il travaillait dans le delta du Nil sur le site de Tell el-Dab'a, l'antique Avaris, capitale des Hyksôs devenue la ville majestueuse de Pi-Ramsès au cours de la XIXème dynastie. Un site plein de mystère fouillé pour la première fois en 1885 par Edouard Naville et qui mélangeait à la fois civilisation égyptienne et peintures murales minoennes. La ville, engloutie par les marécages, avait été somptueuse. Elle abritait des grandes résidences, des temples, des tombes… La société qui s'était développée ici était riche, avec des particularités étranges pour l'époque tant par la faste et la taille de son enceinte sacrée que par la mise en place de pratiques funéraires inhabituelles.

Lara adorait l'atypique. C'était même précisément dans tout ce qui était en dehors des idées reçues et des sentiers battus qu'elle s'était toujours aventuré : la dague de Xian, le Graal… Elle n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Aleksander était tout le contraire de son amie. Il était la patience et le rationnel.

En arrivant sur le site, la jeune femme le repéra immédiatement. Assis en tailleur sur une berme, le carnet de croquis sur les genoux, il griffonnait un plan pendant que son équipe dégageait un muret en contrebas. Le jeune homme était vêtu de noir, à la manière de ceux habitué à vivre dans le désert, et avait entortillé un chèche bleu marine autour de sa tête pour ne pas prendre une insolation. Il fallait dire que, même sans être en plein désert, il devait bien frôler les 48°. Lara empoigna une petite bouteille d'eau dans l'une des glacières improvisée à base de bidon d'eau en plastique découpé et l'ouvrit. Elle but une gorgée et finit de s'approcher en souriant, laissant couler l'eau dans le cou de son ami qui sursauta.

Il se retourna vivement, émettant tout une série de jurons dans sa langue natale avant de s'immobiliser en découvrant la silhouette qui le surplombait. Lara lui sourit, amusé par sa surprise et notant la présence de lunettes de soleil opaques, élément qu'il ne portait jamais, avec un léger pincement au cœur. C'était pratique pour cacher les larmes ou les cernes qui devaient souligner son regard. La jeune femme se força à lui sourire, lançant sur un ton joyeux.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris que les gens venant de Sibérie ne devait pas rester en plein soleil trop longtemps.

Aleksander sourit en se redressant.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris que les lady britanniques n'arrosaient pas les gens.

Lara continua de sourire et sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, elle se pencha pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée.

Aleksander frémit, mais se laissa faire. Il s'autorisa même à serrer son amie en retour, posant sa tête dans son cou en soufflant doucement du bout des lèvres.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Je sais. Pardonne-moi… J'ai été un peu… bloquée, murmura Lara en retour, choisissant ses mots avec tact.

Ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler de la vallée perdue, du temple oublié et des descendants reptiliens de bestioles en provenance du Jurassique qu'elle avait croisé d'un peu trop près. Elle se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras, notant au passage qu'il avait suffisamment maigri pour qu'elle le remarque.

\- Comment tu te sens Alekseï ?

Le jeune homme se redressa un peu tout en gardant ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Je vais bien.

Lara hocha la tête et leva les mains pour lui enlever ses lunettes de soleil. Il se laissa faire avec un sourire triste et elle passa une main sur sa joue, notant ses yeux rougis d'avoir pleurer en silence.

\- Je suis là maintenant et je resterai tant que tu auras besoin de moi.

Aleksander se pencha en avant, la serrant de nouveau dans ses bras. Lara déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle sentait bien qu'il était mal et en manque d'attention. Avait-il seulement dit à son équipe quel drame il venait d'affronter ? Elle en doutait sincèrement, mais elle était là désormais. Elle était venue prendre soin de lui, tout irait bien.

Aleksander se redressa et s'écarta un peu, se recomposant un sourire de façade tout en remettant ses lunettes.

\- Alors comme ça tu n'as rien de prévu ?

Lara sourit. Ça c'était bien Aleksander, cette manière de passer d'une chose à l'autre et de ne pas vouloir se montrer affecté.

\- Non, je suis toute à toi.

Aleksander rit doucement.

\- Fais attention à tes mots, tu sais que je ne comprends pas toujours les nuances.

Lara sourit, il n'y avait pas tant de nuances que cela dans ses mots pour le coup, mais elle donna un petit coup de tête en direction du chantier.

\- Des choses intéressantes ?

\- C'est un chantier de fouilles, alors pour moi oui, mais pour la grande Lara Croft…

\- Hey ! A la base nous avons fais les mêmes études.

\- A la base, comme tu dis, la railla son ami. Tous les chantiers n'ont pas des salles secrètes et des reliques perdues.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas grave.

Aleksander fronça, les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu veux vraiment m'aider ?

\- Absolument.

\- Bien, répondit son ami en souriant, eh bien, il était temps que tu te mettes à l'archéologie !

OooooO

La nuit était tombée, entrainant une chute brutale des températures comme il était de coutume dans la région. Lara buvait une bière, donnée par un des jeunes qui faisait parti de l'équipe. Il était installé plus loin avec les autres, bavardant joyeusement tout en prenant un apéro qui risquait fort de durer toute une partie de la nuit. En temps normal, Lara aurait bien été les rejoindre, mais leur chef de chantier était toujours dans la salle du matériel dont Lara observait la lumière qui filtrait entre les volets. Aleksander ne semblait pas être d'humeur à se joindre au reste du groupe.

Lara termina sa bouteille et se dirigea vers le hangar. Elle jeta la bouteille dans un carton servant de poubelle et entra à l'intérieur.

Des rangées de tables étaient soigneusement alignées et sur les tables étaient étalés des dizaines de morceaux de tesson divers et variés, certains pas plus gros que l'ongle de la jeune femme. Des sacs en plastiques se trouvaient dans un coin et des caisses sous les tables attendaient le matériel.

Aleksander était assis sur un tabouret, observant à la macro le grain de la pâte d'une céramique à engobe brune.

Lara se rapprocha. Il avait l'air fasciné.

\- Alors ? Tu ne viens pas boire un verre.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, lui répliqua son ami sans lever la tête de son analyse.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, attendant qu'il parle en premier, mais laissant échapper un soupir quand il posa son morceau de céramique pour en prendre un autre.

\- C'est fascinant.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La finesse de cette pâte. C'est de la silice à plus de 92 %. La pâte est pure, dense et apte à conserver les plus fins reliefs et les empreintes les plus délicates. La glaçure à l'oxyde de cuivre bleu céleste est de toute beauté. Celle-ci est encore plus rare que les autres parce que la pâte elle-même est teintée. Généralement, elles sont blanches, mais ici ce n'est pas le cas. Cette céramique qui a plus de 2000 ans est à mi-chemin entre la porcelaine et le grès cérame. Elle peut résister à des températures de cuisson extrêmes. Quand tu penses que cette céramique à plus de 3000 ans !

\- Vu ton enthousiasme, je suis sûre que c'est totalement exceptionnel, marmonna Lara en faisant tournait un tesson, prit sur une des tables en entrant, entre ses doigts.

Comment Diable pouvait-il trouver autant de choses à dire sur un morceau qui lui semblait aussi insignifiant. Aleksander redressa la tête pouffant de rire devant la tête perplexe de son ami.

\- Ne le repose pas n'importe où ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ce tesson n'oublie pas de bien le reposer là où tu l'as pris.

\- Pourquoi, c'est lui qui détient la clé du trésor ? Demanda Lara en le brandissant fièrement.

\- Non, mais ils sont rangés par US si tu commences à mettre du désordre là dedans, c'est toutes nos recherches qui vont être biaisées.

\- US ?

Aleksander émit un léger rire.

\- Tu n'es définitivement pas archéologue, Lara. Des US ? Des unités stratigraphiques ? D'accord, dit-il en faisant pivoter son tabouret en direction de son amie pour mieux lui expliquer lorsqu'il vit sa mine déconfite. On décape le site par fouilles strati. On prend les couches une par une des plus récentes aux plus anciennes. L'agencement des strates nous permet de dégager une chronologie, une sorte de chrono relative qu'on va affiner par nos analyses. Si tu me mélanges tout, je n'ai pas fini ! Imagine si je me mets à croire qu'un motif est apparu 200 ans plus tôt parce que tu t'es trompé de table.

\- Euh ? Et c'est grave.

\- On m'attribut mes subventions de recherches et mes autorisations de fouilles en fonction de mes résultats alors oui ! Et je ne tiens pas à être la risée de la communauté scientifique.

\- D'accord ! Alors tiens ! s'exclama Lara en lui tendant le morceau de tesson qu'elle faisait tourner dans ses doigts depuis un quart d'heure.

\- Pourquoi tu me le donnes ?

\- Parce que je ne sais pas où je l'ai pris.

Aleksander lui fit les gros yeux et Lara tenta de le désarmer en faisant son plus beau sourire tout en tentant un habile changement de conversation.

\- On va manger un peu ?

\- Je n'ai pas très faim, répondit son ami en cherchant d'où le tesson pouvait bien provenir.

\- Je sais, c'est bien le problème, lui répondit Lara sur un ton sérieux.

Aleksander redressa la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Je t'ai serré dans les bras, tu as perdu combien de kilos ?

Son ami eut un rire nerveux.

\- Tu me surveilles ?

\- Je suis prête à te gaver s'il le faut.

Le jeune russe leva les mains en signe de résignation et se leva, lui tendant le tesson à la glaçure verte qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

\- Tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ? Demanda Lara.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu l'as pris, alors garde-le en souvenir, c'est toujours mieux que de tirer son emplacement à _pic pic et colegram_.

\- Il ne va pas te manquer ?

\- Si jamais j'ai un trou dans un aryballe je saurais que c'est de ta faute, lui répondit-il avec un air faussement sérieux.

...

Lara et Aleksander étaient assis face à face dans le réfectoire vide de l'équipe de fouille. Le jeune homme picorait dans son assiette, mangeant la semoule lentement pendant que Lara finissait de décortiquer sa cuisse de poulet avec les dents. Elle s'essuya les mains et se penchant en avant.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté à Moscou ?

\- L'air était irrespirable.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois mieux ici.

\- Je travaille, alors je peux penser à autre chose.

\- Alekseï…

\- Non, ne commence pas s'il te plaît, toi mieux que n'importe qui tu dois savoir ce que je ressens.

La jeune femme soupira.

\- C'est vrai et je sais par quoi tu vas passer. Tu as besoin du soutien de ta famille et…

\- Serguei est en mission quelque part dans le monde avec son unité et Tamara est à l'ambassade à Washington maintenant. La webcam est encore notre meilleur moyen de communiquer et là, j'ai mes étudiants.

\- Ils savent ?

\- Non, répondit le jeune homme au moment où ils entendirent rire les jeunes fouilleurs.

\- Et ils savent qu'ils bossent demain ? Demanda Lara.

\- C'est un chantier de fouilles, tu ne les empêcheras pas de s'amuser.

\- Et ils seront opérationnels pour suivre tes US ? Lui demanda la jeune femme avec un air narquois.

\- Ne te moque pas, une fois la gueule de bois passée, ils ne seront pas trop mauvais.

Les deux amis se mirent à rire et Lara fut heureuse de voir l'éclair d'amusement sincère dans les yeux du jeune russe.

...

D'un geste un peu brusque, Aleksander lança un oreiller à Lara qui observa le lit.

\- Tu penses sérieusement que je vais dormir avec toi ?

\- C'est soit ici, soit dans le dortoir.

\- Avec les étudiants qui cuvent ? Non merci.

\- Je le savais bien.

Lara lui sourit. De toute manière, cela n'avait jamais été un problème de dormir avec Aleksander. Ils étaient à la fois meilleurs amis et amants occasionnels, même si elle était sûre que ce soir, il ne pensait pas à ça. Elle le regarda s'allonger et se mit en maillot, soulevant son oreiller pour y glisser son magnum. Aleksander la regarda avec un air effaré.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Assurance vie !

\- C'est un chantier de fouilles Lara !

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu es désespérante !

La jeune femme sourit et se glissa sous les couvertures. Sans un mot, elle glissa un bras sous la tête d'Aleksander. Ce dernier frémit et se tourna face à elle, se blottissant dans ses bras. Lara l'observa poser sa tête dans son cou et le laissa faire avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Elle sentit sa respiration contre sa peau et le tremblement qui amena des sanglots qu'il ne put retenir. Lara ne dit rien, le serrant un peu plus fort contre elle. Il fallait que cela sorte et si c'était dans ses bras, elle le laisserait pleurer, parce qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle le soutiendrait.

OoooooO

Lara était allongée à plat ventre dans le lit et tenait à brassée l'oreiller. Déjà habillé, Aleksander se pencha au-dessus d'elle cherchant à la réveiller en l'appelant et en déposant des baisers doux dans sa nuque.

\- Lara… Allez… Réveille-toi… Lara…

La jeune femme grogna doucement avant d'accepter d'esquisser en geste en se retournant sur le dos tout en prenant son magnum. Aleksander lui prit l'arme des mains tout en souriant.

\- Tu comptes me tuer ?

\- Ça dépend qu'elle heure il est ?

\- 5 h 30.

\- 5 h 30 ! S'exclama Lara subitement totalement réveillé, mais tu es totalement fou !

Le jeune russe fit la moue tout en se levant du lit.

\- Lara à partir de 11h30 il fera 50° à l'ombre sauf que nous n'avons pas d'ombre, il est bien plus pratique pour tout le monde de commencer à travailler tôt.

\- Et tes étudiants alcoolisés ? Demanda la jeune femme en se levant à son tour du lit. Ils vont être en état ?

\- Ce n'est pas leur première campagne de fouilles.

\- Génial.

Lara ouvrit son sac pour prendre un short tout en tirant d'un geste machinal ses holsters. Son ami pouffa doucement, posant son arme sur la table.

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin non plus de ce genre d'outils.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Parfaitement, pas la moindre momie mort-vivante à l'horizon !

Lara soupira, elle qui s'amusait dans les réunions de la haute bourgeoisie à se dire archéologue, elle n'en était plus très sûre finalement.

...

Trois cafés et une demi-heure plus tard, Lara était à pied d'œuvre sur le chantier de fouille. Il était à peine 6h du matin et elle trouva que les étudiants avaient une vitalité étonnante compte tenu du nombre de bouteilles vides qui traînaient à l'abandon sur la table.

De son regard d'experte, elle balaya les murs harassés de l'ancienne capitale cherchant à localiser l'entrée d'une chambre secrète qui rendrait la chose bien plus palpitante. Leste comme un félin, Aleksander sauta de la berme et lui tendit une truelle à tête en forme de losange.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec ça ?

\- Fouiller !

\- Non, mais tu n'as pas une chambre secrète ou…

\- C'est un chantier Lara et donc tu vas fouiller. Il y a le dépotoir à vider au coin Est du site, mais ne va pas trop vite certains objets comme les aiguilles ne sont pas plus gros que la pointe de ton ongle.

\- Tu viens de me parler de dépotoir là ?

\- Oui, tu devrais savoir que c'est toujours dans les poubelles qu'on apprend le plus de choses.

\- Les poubelles ?

\- Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas. Celles-là, elles ont 3000 ans.

\- 3000 ans ou pas, tu es en train de me demander de fouiller une poubelle avec un cure-dent ! Sérieusement tu n'as pas une truelle plus grosse ?

\- Ne fais pas ta difficile, dit le jeune russe en lui prenant la truelle des mains. C'est une Battiferro, une truelle pour évider, Tu verras avec ses bords tranchants, elle est très pratique.

\- J'avais vu quand même ça plus grand.

\- Je ne fais pas de la maçonnerie !

\- Ouais…

\- Toujours pas convaincue ?

\- Les poubelles Alekseï !

\- Ben quoi, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pataugé dans un égout odorant et glauque ou dans des catacombes ?

\- Non, mais des poubelles !

\- Bon, tu veux peut-être aller aider Mike avec le théo ?

\- Le quoi ?

\- Le théodolite ? Tu sais ce magnifique appareil de géodésie complété par un instrument optique qui nous permet de mesurer les angles dans les plans horizontaux et verticaux pour déterminer une direction et cartographier le site.

\- Le cartographier ?

\- Lara ! Tu sais bien qu'une fouille c'est avant tout une destruction…

\- Ah, voilà quelque chose que je comprends !

\- Non, je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait tout faire sauter derrière toi. On démonte des structures plus récentes pour atteindre les plus anciennes alors, on essaie de garder le plus grand nombre d'infos sur les différentes périodes d'occupation, d'où le théo et les drones.

\- Avec ton théo, on peut trouver des chambres secrètes ?

\- Non Lara, ceci dit, il m'est déjà arrivé d'avoir la chance de rentrer dans une tombe inviolée. Alors ? La poubelle ou la cartho.

\- La poubelle soupira Lara en lui reprenant la truelle des mains.

Elle fit trois pas pour traverser le site avant de se faire apostropher de nouveau par son ami qui lui lança sur un ton amusé.

\- Ne marche pas n'importe où ! Il y a des éléments fragiles !

\- Quoi ?

\- Marche sur les morceaux de polystyrène !

Lara baissa la tête, découvrant que des morceaux polystyrène blanc jonchés le sol. Un soupir lui échappa. Au moins elle aurait l'impression de marcher sur un sol piégé !

OooooO

Aleksander était assis sur un tabouret en bois, rentrant un certain nombre de données dans son ordinateur lorsque Lara se laissa tomber assise sur le tabouret en face de lui. Elle souffla et son ami redressa la tête. Une trace de terre barrait sa joue gauche et elle lui piqua sa bouteille d'eau qu'elle ouvrit avant de la vider d'un trait. Le regard du jeune russe fut traversé par un éclair d'amusement qu'elle ne manqua pas.

\- Oh tu peux te moquer !

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il est plus difficile de fouiller un dépotoir que de flinguer un T-Rex normalement disparu depuis 60 millions d'années.

\- Il y avait un crâne dans ton dépotoir.

\- Oh, intéressant !

\- Je viens de passer une heure à le détourer, tête première dans le trou avec une brosse à dent ! Une brosse à dent Alekseï, sérieusement, vous savez à quoi ça sert normalement une brosse à dent ?

\- Désolé, je ne pensais que tu tomberais sur un élément aussi intéressant, à croire que tu es attiré.

\- Rigole !

\- Excuse-moi mais je ne peux pas faire autrement !

Aleksander se mit à rire. Lara prit un air offusqué avant de se rendre compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Ce n'était pas si mal finalement, même si c'était à ses dépends. Alors Lara rit avec lui avant de lui lancer la bouteille d'eau vide et de lui demander en brandissant sa truelle de fouilles.

\- Alors, je retourne dans ma poubelle ?

\- Non, fais une pause, dit Aleksander en lui donnant un bloc de papier millimétré et un fil à plomb.

\- Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire avec ces… choses ?

Mirael et Victoria ont retaillés la berme il faut la relever.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je te demande ce que ça veut dire ?

Aleksander se remit à pouffer de rire et Lara déplia son fil à plomb, le faisant tourner en de petits cercles concentriques.

\- Ce n'est pas un pendule !

...

Tenir le fil à plomb d'une main, la règle de l'autre et le bloc avec le papier millimétré en même temps tout en étant en équilibre sur une de polystyrène demandait des capacités physiques qui semblaient faire défaut à la célèbre Lara Croft qui passait son temps à s'emmêler entre les trois.

Bon, la berme avait été certes bien taillée, mais elle devait placer, sur son relevé, les morceaux de tessons visibles ainsi que les pierres qui apparaissaient. Il y avait notamment une pierre ronde, un peu étrange en face d'elle qu'elle tentait de dessiner depuis un quart d'heure.

Dans son dos, la jeune femme entendait les étudiants en train de pouffer de rire et elle les aurait bien abattus sur place si Aleksander n'en avait pas eu besoin pour continuer son chantier. Alors, elle tenta de mener à bout sa mission, laissant échapper un soupir d'aise quand elle mit enfin un point final à ce relevé de coupe satanique.

Satisfaite, elle s'accorda une pause et remonta vers le chef de chantier. Aleksander observait une statuette que venait de lui donner l'une de ses étudiantes, elle lui piqua donc son tabouret en soupirant.

\- Non, mais vous faites ça tous les jours ?

\- Nous sommes archéologues, Lara. C'est notre job !

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te reconvertir, je pourrais te montrer que c'est bien plus fun de chercher des objets rares censé avoir disparu que de faire les poubelles !

\- Mais je trouve des œuvres d'art rares et je…

Aleksander se tut brusquement puisqu'à ce moment, les fouilleurs poussèrent un cri de joie. Les deux amis se retournèrent dans un même élan et découvrirent qu'ils venaient de retailler un peu plus la berme pour progresser dans la fouille. Se faisant, la pierre ronde qui avait tant embêté Lara pendant son relevé venait de se détacher et ils tenaient dans les mains, un statue de bonne taille du dieu Bés. Lara ouvrit la bouche pendant qu'Aleksander se mit à rire en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Tiens justement ! Quand on parle d'œuvres rares.

\- Attends, mais tu veux dire que je viens de passer une demi-heure à...

\- Dessiner une paire de fesses, pouffa une nouvelle fois le jeune russe.

Lara prit immédiatement un air renfrogné.

\- Non mais en fait tu es en train de me bizuter, ce n'est pas possible !

\- Je reconnais que ton premier jour de fouilles est plutôt bien chargé. Heureusement, il est l'heure de faire une pause !

OooooO

Après le repas, la chaleur était trop étouffante pour continuer les fouilles. L'équipe en profita pour faire une sieste. Lara avait prit une douche avant de retourner à la chambre. En entrant, elle découvrit Aleksander, assis sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague… des yeux rougis.

Lara vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, posant doucement sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Je n'ai pas su ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Moi non plus.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Rien… On peut parler d'autres choses…

\- D'accord, murmura-t-elle en se promettant de revenir sur ce sujet. Alors dis-moi la suite de mon bizutage consiste en quoi ?

\- Tu t'es pris au jeu ?

\- Je n'imaginais tellement pas ça de cette manière.

\- Ah, je ne suis pas Indiana Jones.

\- Il te manque le fouet.

\- Et le chapeau !

Les deux amis rirent doucement et Aleksander posa sa main sur celle de Lara, toujours sur sa cuisse, lui murmurant en baissant la tête.

\- Je suis touché que tu sois là.

\- Je ne pouvais pas être ailleurs, lui répondit-elle en serrant sa main.

Son ami lui sourit et ajouta en souriant.

\- Tu es doué en puzzle ?

\- Oh non !

\- Oh si ! Attends, je vais te montrer !

...

L'un derrière l'autre, les deux amis entrèrent dans une autre salle du hangar. Il y avait des grands casiers, des immenses meubles à tiroirs et au milieu, sur la table avait été déposé une grande peinture murale dont les éléments étaient constitués de centaines de milliers de morceaux, des morceaux infimes de pigments et de fins traits de dessin.

Lara écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'ampleur de la tâche de restauration et de recollage qui attendaient les techniciens.

\- Attends, mais tu vas rassembler tous ces fragments.

\- Bien sûr ! Ces peintures sont tellement riches d'enseignements. C'est une capitale égyptienne, mais les artistes viennent de Crète. Elles sont les témoins d'échanges plus importants que ce qu'on pensait entre les différentes civilisations du bassin égéen. Chaque peinture murale que nous reconstituons nous permet de comprendre de nouvelles choses et…

Aleksander se tut, frappé par le regard de son amie qui le regardait les bras croisés avec un air effaré.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

\- Non, j'admire la manière dont tu es capable de t'emporter dés que tu te mets à parler de tes recherches.

\- Mais parce ça me passionne de résoudre des énigmes.

\- Ah voilà quelque chose que je comprends. Ce sont les énigmes et les artefacts légendaires vers lesquelles elles me guident qui me font autant apprécier ce que je fais.

\- Tu te sens de m'aider à recoller les morceaux ?

\- Tu as conscience que cela va nous prendre des jours.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire il me semble ?

\- Certes, mais de là se momifier ici !

\- Tu préfères faire la vaisselle ? Il y a tous les tessons de la journée à laver, trier, prendre en photo et archiver.

\- Non, mais en faites vous êtes des maniaques du classement !

\- La rigueur c'est ce qui nous permet de tirer des conclusions les plus proches possibles de la réalité.

\- Ouais, dit Lara en croisant. Est-ce que je t'ai dis que j'ai retrouvé Excalibur dans le sol d'une chapelle écossaise ?

\- Est-ce que c'est une invitation à essayer ta vie de Pilleuse de tombes ?

Lara sourit en s'installant sur un tabouret en face de la table.

\- Chacun son tour, non ?

Aleksander sourit et s'assit en face d'elle.

\- D'accord, dés que nous aurons reconstitué cette peinture murale !

\- Deal ! Lui répliqua Lara en associant deux fragments sous le regard souriant de son ami.

Ce n'était peut-être pas quelque chose qui la passionnait, mais au moins, elle pouvait passer du temps avec lui et pour le moment c'était bien la seule chose qui comptait.

* * *

 **Bon réponse à l'anecdote drôle : passer trois heures à dessiner une pierre ronde qui était en fait une paire de fesses...**


End file.
